The invention relates to an endoscopic device, in particular to an instrument for endoscopic subfascial discision of perforans veins (ESDP). About 10% to 15% of the adult suffer from a distinct varix of the lower extremities, up to 16% of these patients have insufficient perforans veins. In the course of the medical treatment of a primary varix and of trophic skin disorders due to a post-thrombosis or to a varix these insufficient perforans veins are subfascially eliminated. In the course thereof the previous surgical methods require an extended uncovering of the perforans veins and very often suffered from post-surgical wound healing troubles or they are disadvantageous due to low precision.
In the course of the Minimal Invasion Surgery the endoscopic subfascial discision of perforans veins (ESDP) was developed by Dr. G. Hauer which is up to now considered as the most effective therapeutical principle. The instruments developed in connection with the aforesaid (refer to Jugenheimer, M; Junginger, Th.: PHLEBOLOGY, 4th. annual 8/92, p. 540ff.) comprises cold light operation robes of different diameter, a conventional laparoscope and accessories such as bi-polar coagulation forceps and endoscopic scissors. These standard components from different fields of endoscopy have only slightly been modified so that the instrumentation naturally shows a number of essential disadvantages. A later installed means for locking the instruments to the surgical laparoscope was not very successful in practice. A simultaneous working with the tube, the endoscope, and with the instrument just in use requires the helping hand of an assistant. For the comparatively power consuming manipulation of the tube the handle thereof is considered as being not stable enough. An essential disadvantage is the insufficient quality of the optical system of the surgical laparoscope, the low aperture of which sometimes renders the reproduction by conventional CCD--endo-cameras questionable due to the poor illumination conditions at the surgical situs (high absorption by severe bleeding). The direction of sight which usually is 5.degree. to 10.degree. with surgical laparoscopes generally does not ensure a sufficient sight of the instrument inserted. The manipulation is additionally impeded by the equipment lines for the camera, the high frequency devices, the fiber-optical illumination means, and for the coagulation gas exhaust which run in different directions relative to the axis of instrument.